horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
God is a Woman
"God is a Woman" (stylized in lowecase) is a by American singer Ariana Grande. It was released on July 13, 2018 as the second single off her fourth studio album, "Sweetener". Lyrics You, you love it how I move you You love it how I touch you My one, when all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman And I, I feel it after midnight A feelin' that you can't fight My one, it lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman I don't wanna waste no time, yuh You ain't got a one-track mind, yuh Have it any way you like, yuh And I can tell that you know I know how I want it Ain't nobody else can relate Boy, I like that you ain't afraid Baby, lay me down and let's pray I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it And I can be all the things you told me not to be (Yuh) When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing (Yuh) And he see the universe when I'm the company It's all in me You, you love it how I move you You love it how I touch you My one, when all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman And I, I feel it after midnight A feelin' that you can't fight My one, it lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman I'll tell you all the things you should know So, baby, take my hand, save your soul We can make it last, take it slow, hmm And I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yuh But you different from the rest And boy, if you confess, you might get blessed See if you deserve what comes next I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it And I can be all the things you told me not to be (Yuh) When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing (Yuh) And he see the universe when I'm the company It's all in me You, you love it how I move you You love it how I touch you My one, when all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman And I, I feel it after midnight A feelin' that you can't fight My one, it lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah (God is a woman, yeah) My one (One) When all is said and done You'll believe God is a woman You'll believe God (God is a woman) Oh, yeah (God is a woman, yeah) (One) It lingers when we're done You'll believe God is a woman Why It Sucks #The song was highly controversial for the songs title and theme throughout the song. The song is reportedly about the dominant partnership in the bedroom, being the woman who gives pleasure to her partner so well that it feels like he "just met God" but that is just an extremely dumb and offensive comparison to sing about. #This song also offended a lot of Christians and Catholics around the world with some accusing her of blasphemy. Even Ariana herself joked on Twitter that her fans are going to hell for singing the song. #Ariana tries to "rap" in this song, but just sounds terrible, just like another song she'll do in the future. #The production just sounds like a typical, unoriginal trap-pop song. #The music video although had beautiful CGI was absolutely downright weird and bewildering. "No Tears Left To Cry" had weird CGI moments, but they accompanied the songs lyrics about sadness and feeling trapped, in this case Ariana is surrounded by confusing visuals which range from "holy imagery" to "ignoring paper animated haters" to "feminist related graphics" to "sitting and walking around random places in the universe." #Ariana was sued of copying and using someone's art form in her music video. #The overall vibe of the song is terrible. Redeeming Qualities # Ariana has a very good singing performance on this song, actually one of her vocally best ones. The part where multiple layers of her voice are layered in harmony is also really good. Trivia #In the music video, Madonna gives a spoken word before the song's final chorus. Music Video Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Experimental songs Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:2018 Category:Just Dance songs Category:Feminist Anthems